


The Touch Of Your Hands

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Massage, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Mick and Len pampering their hero, Multi, Pampered Barry, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Barry shuddered, letting out a low, long moan as the hands moved just a few inches down his back before once again pressing, massaging gently at the knots, “Go—ah,” he felt his body arch up into the contact before trying to squirm away as the fingers danced over a particularly painful spot, “Mick.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 38





	The Touch Of Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Barry shuddered, letting out a low, long moan as the hands moved just a few inches down his back before once again pressing, massaging gently at the knots, “ _Go—ah_ ,” he felt his body arch up into the contact before trying to squirm away as the fingers danced over a particularly painful spot, “ _Mick_.”

“S’okay, Doll,” the man rumbled out, attempting to sooth the lithe man below him as he moved his fingers away slightly, working around the painful knot even more gently than he had been.

Barry let out a high pitched groan as he tried to both arch into Mick’s capable hands and tried to move away from what was causing him pain.

“Well…this is awkward.”

Mick stilled his hands, turning to growl at the young man standing in the doorway before his attention snapped back towards his lover as Barry tried to turn his body towards the sudden sound.

“The hell you want, half pint?” Mick growled out, eyes hardening as he glared at the scientist.

“Wow, dude,” Cisco squeaked out as his hands went to shoot up before he realized he didn’t have a good grip on his tablet, which slipped out, sending the thing sailing from his hands. Before Cisco could even think to reach for it, another hand shot out and snatched it from midair.

“Ramon.” All eyes snapped to Len at his frigid tone, “You have exactly five seconds to take this,” he waved the tablet in his hand, “And to get out before Mick throws you out.”

“Right, right,” Cisco nodded, reaching out and snatching his tablet from Len, spinning on his heel and scurried away as quickly as he could.

“ _Len_ ,” Barry murmured before letting out a breathy whine as Mick went back to working out the knots and kinks from his back.

Sighing with an eye roll that neither man could see, Len walked over to shut the door, keeping the rest of team Flash and the Legends from walking in, “I know, Scarlet,” he rumbled softly as he sauntered back over, leaning on the bed that Barry was laid out on. He reached over to gently run his fingers through Barry’s brunette locks, “But you need quiet right now,” he murmured, turning to look over at Mick, “Just let Mick work his magic, then we can nap before we get back to fighting the bad guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
